Avec de la fête dedans
by Nemesis.63
Summary: Jack a un petit problème... Fic rédigé dans le cadre du concours proposé par Aurélia : 10 pages centrées sur Jack


**Avec de la fête dedans**

**Auteur** : Nemesis  
**E-mail** : Jack a un petit problème.  
**Genre**: humour (non, débilité en fait…)  
**Spoilers**: début de la saison 8, autour de « Heure H ».  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi mais à la MGM…

**Je suis assez bavarde comme fille** : petit clin d'œil à Gjc pour m'avoir donné cette idée malgré elle (comme quoi, à force de vouloir raconter des conneries, ça finit par m'inspirer…). Et merci à toutes les filles de l'Empire pour la fenêtre d'évasion qu'elles m'offrent chaque jour.

Pour ce qui est des marques citées, considérez qu'il y a un petit « ® » après à chaque fois. J'ai eu la flemme de le rajouter et en plus ça faisait pas beau…

* * *

Jack jeta le papier dans la poubelle en soupirant. C'était le troisième emballage qui suivait ce chemin depuis ce matin. Et il était à peine midi…

Il savait que cela commençait à devenir dangereux pour lui. Enfin peut-être pas _dangereux_ mais tout de même relativement menaçant pour sa santé. Il se connaissait assez pour savoir que cela se passait toujours de la même façon et qu'une fois qu'il avait commencé…

Il secoua la tête. Mieux valait ne pas penser à ça maintenant. Avec un peu de chance, ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte.

Il se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers le canapé, s'y assit lourdement et alluma la télévision. Appuyant sur le bouton Play de la télécommande, il mit en route le DVD des Simpsons. C'était la dernière saison, celle qu'il avait en partie ratée parce qu'il était congelé. Il fit craquer quelques articulations – une mauvaise habitude - et tenta de se détendre. Il fallait qu'il oublie ce qui se trouvait dans le placard gauche au-dessus de l'évier. Peut-être que s'il les jetait dès maintenant…

Sauf qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Non, il sentait qu'il avait _besoin _de ces choses. C'était plutôt une mauvaise nouvelle, cela signifiait que le processus de dépendance s'était enclenché et qu'il ne tarderait pas à devenir vraiment accro. C'était peut-être même déjà fait… Il se demanda si c'était normal de suivre le même schéma depuis cinquante ans. Il aurait peut-être dû consulter un médecin ou même se rendre dans un centre pour les dépendants anonymes…

Il secoua la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait bien pu dire pour expliquer son problème ? « Bonjour, je m'appelle Jack O'Neill et je suis un dépendant compulsif ! » On lui aurait demandé s'il avait un problème avec l'alcool ou la drogue et il aurait eu l'air malin à répondre que ses obsessions variaient à chaque changement majeur dans sa vie et que cela pouvait concerner n'importe quoi.

Vraiment n'importe quoi…

La voix de Bart qui hurlait contre Lisa le sortit brusquement de ses pensées. Il n'avait même pas suivi le début de l'épisode alors que c'était le plus attendu de la saison. Les spoilers étaient vraiment croustillants, il avait vu sur Internet que la série devait accueillir McGyver en guest star. Il n'avait jamais été très fan de l'homme capable de réparer un hélicoptère avec un chewing-gum et trois tiges de bambou, mais il savait que cet épisode des Simpsons serait le plus réussi depuis longtemps. Il avait été désespéré de l'avoir raté pour cause de cryogénisation mais dès son dégel, il avait couru acheter la saison en DVD. Tentant d'ignorer les résumés qui se trouvaient sur les sites web, il avait attendu de trouver le bon moment pour enfin savourer sa série favorite. Le fan absolu… Et encore, heureusement qu'ils n'organisaient pas de Conventions, comme pour les séries de science-fiction du genre de Star Treck. Il en était à un point où il aurait pu s'y rendre, déguisé en Homer Simpson…

Oui, il pouvait vraiment être accro à n'importe quoi…

Enfin la bonne nouvelle, c'était que depuis quinze jours, les Simpsons ne lui faisaient plus aucun effet.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois et finit par éteindre la télévision. Ce n'était pas la peine, il n'était pas assez concentré pour suivre. Il détestait avoir une nouvelle obsession, cela bouleversait trop de choses. En général, chaque changement d'addiction s'effectuait en parallèle d'un changement dans sa vie, le premier étant probablement la conséquence du deuxième. Cela durait depuis cinquante ans, il avait réussi à s'habituer.

Bien sûr, il lui avait fallu quelques années pour réellement prendre conscience du phénomène mais il parvenait sans mal à situer la première fois. C'était pour la naissance de son frère, il avait alors quatre ans et il avait soudainement lâché la sucette, se passionnant pour une improbable collection de coquillages. Quelques années plus tard, il était tombé amoureux de Nadia Wismer et aussi de la moto, ses deux passions s'alliant d'ailleurs parfaitement. Il avait vendu sa cinquième cylindrée en s'engageant dans l'armée, et malgré la promiscuité qu'imposait son nouveau style de vie, il était parvenu à connaître tous les plus grands airs d'opéra.

Pathétique… Il n'avait jamais osé dresser une liste écrite de ses « tocades » successives, comme il les appelait, mais il aurait sûrement été bon pour l'asile. Ou au moins quelques pilules. Il ignorait pourquoi il avait de telles obsessions mais parfois il se sentait ridicule.

Se levant du canapé, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une douche lui ferait du bien, elle chasserait peut-être sa nouvelle passion de sa tête. Enfin il espérait parce qu'à vrai dire, il n'avait jamais réussi à se débarrasser d'une tocade. Ce n'était pas faute d'essayer – il se souvenait encore des multiples tentatives pour arrêter les parties de Tetris – mais il avait fini par constater que le seul moyen de sevrage résidait en l'apparition d'une nouvelle obsession.

Et le pire était probablement que ses tocades étaient profondément débiles et ridicules ! Il était un Général respecté de l'armée de l'air, mais il avait tout de même réussi à se passionner un jour pour des os de dinosaures, une série TV, l'opéra, les papillons et même la cigarette quand Charlie était décédé. Heureusement pour sa santé, il avait vite pu arrêter de fumer… Le voyage sur Abydos avait été salvateur, il en était tout de même à plus de deux paquets par jour et il avait essayé 27 marques différentes…

La douche n'avait strictement rien changé, il ne parvenait pas à se les sortir de la tête. C'était foutu, monter en grade avait déclenché une nouvelle tocade ! Et quelle tocade ! La plus appropriée à un emploi de bureaucrate… Il allait devoir passer deux fois plus de temps dans la salle de sport et renoncer aux desserts. Génial…

Quelque part, c'était la faute de Cassie ! Si elle n'avait pas décidé de lui rendre visite sous prétexte de fêter sa promotion, il n'aurait jamais acheté ces… trucs ! Elle n'y avait pas touché en plus, prétextant un régime macro-biologico-carbonaté. Ou dans le genre…

Et voilà, il avait rempli son placard de ces cochonneries pour lui faire plaisir et maintenant il n'arrivait plus à s'en passer. Elle aurait au moins pu les emmener avec elle à Denver, cela lui aurait évité de les manger lui-même pour ne pas gâcher. Après tout, son régime n'allait pas durer éternellement, surtout qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin et qu'elle avait toujours été incapable de tenir ses résolutions… Quel humain normalement constitué tenait ses résolutions d'ailleurs ?

Bon sang, c'en était presque rageant : c'était quand même pour elle qu'il avait pris ces gâteaux au supermarché, elle les dévorait étant petite ! Alors POURQUOI diable avait-elle refusé de les mettre dans le coffre de sa voiture ? C'est lui qui avait un problème maintenant !

Jack maugréa en s'asseyant à son bureau. Il allait essayer de travailler, ça marcherait peut-être. Sa nouvelle tocade n'allait pas l'empêcher de vivre certes, mais il fallait absolument qu'il se concentre sur quelque chose de compliqué. Et lire les rapports du laboratoire scientifique était parfait pour cela, il aurait besoin de mobiliser tout son cerveau. Même la partie qui était directement reliée à son estomac !

* * *

- Je ne savais pas que vous aviez des petits-enfants M. O'Neill ! dit la caissière sur un ton enjoué.

Jack retint sa respiration et la regarda sans répondre.

- Et bien oui, avec tout ce que vous achetez, je me suis dit… tenta la jeune femme. Je… enfin j'ai peut-être supposé un peu vite…

Elle commença à rougir et il eut pitié. Après tout, le contenu de son Caddie pouvait prêter à confusion… Même s'il aurait vraiment préféré qu'elle lui invente des enfants plutôt que des _petits_-enfants ! Il n'avait pas l'air si vieux que ça quand même ? Enfin c'est sûr qu'il aurait eu l'âge mais bon, grand-père ! Peut-être que ces… choses commençaient déjà à avoir un effet sur lui…

La malheureuse avait recommencé à encaisser les articles sans plus oser relever les yeux vers son client.

Il respira un bon coup et lui fit son plus grand sourire.

- En fait, j'achète ça pour mes neveux, affirma-t-il avec aplomb. Ils sont en vacances chez moi pour deux semaines.

- C'est gentil de votre part, reprit la jeune femme, visiblement soulagée.

- Moui, maugréa-t-il.

Elle releva un instant les yeux sur lui et fronça les sourcils. Puis, souriant brusquement comme si elle venait de comprendre un sous-entendu, elle reprit :

- Je vois, vous êtes de ces inconditionnels des produits « faits-maison », mais ils refusent d'y goûter ! Je connais ça, ma fille préfère ces espèces de compotes en sachets plutôt que de bonnes pommes cuites dans une casserole ! Et c'est pareil pour la purée, les flocons sont meilleurs il paraît ! C'est un comble ces gosses, on essaie de les nourrir sainement et ils trouvent toujours le moyen de préférer les cochonneries sous emballage. Vous savez, j'en vois beaucoup ici qui font des caprices à cause du cadeau dans le paquet de céréales, comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas se contenter de tartines ! S'ils ne regardaient pas autant la publicité à la télé…

Elle soupira en secouant la tête et il se sentit obligé de lui sourire. La pauvre, si elle avait su que le contenu du Caddie était destiné à l'estomac d'un général plus qu'adulte… Sans compter qu'il était le meilleur client du Chinois qui livrait dans son quartier…

La caissière avait repris son monologue sur la nutrition mais il ne parvenait pas à l'écouter. De toute façon, c'était encore un discours sur les bienfaits des produits naturels, sur les dangers des plats micro-ondes et sur ces gens qui n'étaient plus capables de prendre quelques minutes pour cuisiner. Oh, certes, elle avait raison… Mais elle n'avait jamais dû goûter les steacks qu'il se faisait. Ni les muffins de Carter.

Il fronça le nez à cette pensée.

- Parfaitement, continua la jeune femme en face de lui, c'est comme cela qu'ils les fabriquent ! Je suis d'accord, il y a de quoi faire la grimace ! Et quand on voit le nombre de calories par portion, il y a de quoi faire se dresser les cheveux sur la tête.

Il se figea imperceptiblement et plissa les yeux. Les calories… Il y en avait donc tellement dans ces gâteaux ?

- Vous pensez que…, demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

- Bien sûr ! affirma son interlocutrice. Regardez, c'est inscrit juste là : 185 kilocalories par biscuit. C'est effrayant non ?

- Mais, il nous faut combien de calories par jour ? s'inquiéta-t-il soudain.

- Oh, je ne sais pas quel âge ont vos neveux mais ils ne doivent surtout pas dépasser les 2000 par jour, martela-t-elle sur le ton de ceux qui détiennent la vérité. Enfin c'est variable mais on y parvient vite vous savez… Pour un homme de votre corpulence, je dirais que vous pouvez monter jusqu'à 2500, peut-être un peu plus.

- Donc si j'avale une dizaine de ces choses par jour…

- Vous terminerez vite avec la silhouette de ces hommes qui se laissent aller une fois mariés ! dit-elle en riant. Ca vous fera quatorze dollars exactement s'il vous plaît !

Il n'était pas dans de sales draps, pensa-t-il en payant. Il se voyait déjà avec quelques kilos en trop, les joues gonflées, le double menton et la bedaine dépassant de la ceinture. Il avait toujours eu un physique attirant et il était plutôt « bien conservé », il le savait. Mais il n'était pas à l'abri d'un vieillissement foudroyant : il avait déjà les cheveux blancs alors du poids en plus… On ne parlerait plus de lui que comme le général qui s'était transformé en bibendum une fois assis derrière un bureau. Les gens le remarquerait forcément et ses oreilles allaient siffler. Un peu comme cet acteur qu'il avait aperçu au détour d'une pub pour sodas : quelques malheureux kilos en plus et il avait entendu Sam et Cassie se lamenter sur le déclin d'un sex-symbol. Elles avaient fini par surnommer le pauvre homme « Fantattitude »…

Alors c'était ça son destin ? Devenir malgré lui accro aux Kinder Délice et terminer avec le petit nom de « Kinderman » ? Enfin ça aurait pu être « Œuf Kinder », songea-t-il en soupirant…

« Le goûter avec de la fête dedans »… Tu parles, oui !

* * *

C'était lui ou Walter venait de regarder son ventre ? Il plissa les yeux avec suspicion.

Si si, il avait bien vu ses yeux dévier légèrement vers le bas. Enfin pas trop bas quand même, hein !

Bon, il n'avait pris qu'un petit kilo, ça ne pouvait quand même pas se voir ? Il n'avait pas osé regarder dans une glace, mais une si petite prise de poids… C'était négligeable non ?

Ou alors le sergent avait aperçu les emballages dans sa poubelle et devait se poser des questions. C'était compréhensible d'ailleurs…

Jack signa le formulaire que son subordonné lui présentait et l'observa quitter la pièce en silence. Walter n'avait pas osé dire un mot, pas la moindre petite remarque, que ce soit sur le travail ou sa future obésité. Il est vrai qu'il avait été d'une humeur massacrante toute la semaine précédente, engueulant même le cuisinier du mess parce qu'il avait rajouté de la sauce à sa viande.

Peut-être que les membres du SGC croyaient qu'il avait entamé un régime… Ils allaient vite déchanter !

Il soupira.

Ca ne pouvait pas continuer, il allait y laisser sa santé et sa vie sociale. C'était plus qu'énervant d'être dépendant de… de Kinder Délice ! Non mais franchement, c'était d'un ridicule ! C'en était même incroyable, il passait une partie de sa journée à penser à ça, à imaginer le moment où il allait pouvoir tirer sur la petite languette rouge, défaire doucement l'emballage qui se déchirait selon un schéma précis, admirer la tête du gâteau alors que le corps serait toujours pris dans le papier brillant. Puis il forcerait le biscuit à sortir un peu plus et alors il pourrait enfin s'approcher de son trésor, humer la douce odeur du sucre et mordre délicatement dans la génoise, tout en sentant la fine couche de chocolat craquer puis fondre sous sa langue…

Rhaaaaaaaaaaa ! Il jeta son stylo contre la vitre qui le séparait de la salle de briefing. Il venait de _fantasmer_ sur un _gâteau_ ! C'était pire que ridicule, il n'y avait même pas de mot, c'était… c'était « rhaaaaaa » quoi ! Faire une collection d'animaux en cristal, ça passait encore, mais ça ?

Il fallait que ça s'arrête ! Il refusait une tocade pareille, c'était trop pathétique et il n'avait aucune envie qu'on le compare à un bon gros nounours dans un avenir proche, comme il l'avait fait avec Hammond. Etre assimilé à un puma, à un lion ou à tout autre félin potentiellement anthropophage, aucun problème ! C'était flatteur, ça donnait un petit côté excitant même. Mais alors à un ours ? Hors de question ! Il avait plus de points communs avec Bagheera qu'avec Baloo, non ?

Non, c'était décidé, il devait trouver un moyen de se sevrer des Kinder Délice. Il n'était jamais parvenu à se débarrasser d'une obsession par la seule volonté mais il allait trouver quelque chose. Rien n'est impossible ! Et sachant qu'une tocade ne pouvait s'arrêter qu'à l'apparition d'une nouvelle, qu'à cela ne tienne, il allait en déclencher une autre ! Ce qui signifiait aussi qu'il allait devoir provoquer un changement majeur dans sa vie…

La question était donc : quel bouleversement était-il prêt à accepter ?

* * *

Il avait été lâche, il le savait. Ou alors il avait trop le sens du sacrifice. L'occasion était pourtant en or, il aurait eu toutes les raisons du monde de démissionner. Ce boulot le rendait dingue, il était noyé par la paperasse. Ces cinq derniers jours avaient été plus que stressants, entre la plante exponentielle - qui heureusement n'était pas carnivore, les émissaires hystériques, le faux assistant, ces play-boys de Ba'al et Camulus… Sans parler de SG1 qui avait eu la merveilleuse idée de disparaître. Au final, la visite du Président lui avait presque semblé être des vacances…

Il aurait pu signer cette lettre de démission, mais il avait préféré marquer « Oubliez ça ». Et jeter le papier au fond de sa poubelle. La vérité, c'est qu'il n'avait aucune envie de quitter ce travail. Il savait qu'il était l'homme idéal pour diriger cette base et de toute façon, le job lui plaisait trop, malgré le stress, les rapports et les scientifiques. Cela aurait été idéal pour changer sa vie certes, mais passer les vingt prochaines années à taquiner le poisson… Il avait beau aimer le calme et avoir souvent songé à la retraite, il n'était pas encore prêt. La Porte avait trop à offrir, il préférait encore prendre les dix kilos qui allaient immanquablement venir s'ajouter à son ventre.

Il fallait donc qu'il trouve un autre moyen. Une modification de sa vie professionnelle était exclue, il le savait. Il ne pouvait ni ne voulait démissionner et il doutait sincèrement que l'Etat Major soit prêt à lui accorder une nouvelle promotion, surtout après deux mois pendant lesquels il avait mis Cheyenne Mountain sans dessus-dessous…

Qu'est-ce qui rester à modifier alors ? Sa vie sociale ? Il n'avait franchement pas envie d'aller se faire de nouveaux amis, et en plus il n'avait pas le temps. Pourquoi ne pas commencer la danse de salon pendant qu'il y était !

Peut-être que prendre enfin un chien suffirait… C'est vrai, il serait obligé de prendre un nouveau rythme de vie, d'aller courir avec lui régulièrement, de se lever à des horaires raisonnables. Et puis c'était gentil un chien, c'était fidèle. Ca lui ferait de la compagnie !

Il secoua la tête, la dixième fois de la journée sûrement, et la laissa retomber contre le bois de la table de briefing. Ses conversations intérieures étaient pathétiques. Il se creusait la cervelle pour trouver un moyen de changer sa vie et tout ce à quoi il aboutissait, c'était d'acheter un animal ? Il n'arriverait pas à s'occuper d'un chien avec ce boulot ! La preuve, il faisait sûrement nuit et il n'avait toujours pas réussi à quitter la base. Et adopter des poissons rouges n'allait certainement pas chambouler son quotidien…

- Mon général, vous êtes encore là ?

Il releva la tête et aperçut Carter qui se tenait à la porte de la salle de briefing, un dossier à la main. Quelle heure était-il en réalité ? Il n'avait pas vraiment vu le temps passer depuis le départ du Président, tant de choses restant encore à régler au SGC . Il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir mangé…

Il se frotta la nuque et s'étira légèrement alors que son second s'approchait et s'asseyait en face de lui. Elle avait une petite mine, la fatigue marquait ses traits.

- Je peux vous retourner la question Carter, répliqua-t-il, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes encore ici ? Vous auriez dû rentrer chez vous, la mission de SG1 a été assez éprouvante comme cela…

- Je sais mon général, répondit la jeune femme. Mais je voulais rédiger mon rapport avant de partir. Je venais pour le déposer sur votre bureau, j'ai vu que vous étiez encore là.

- J'avais aussi de la paperasse à remplir, mais je dois avouer que je n'arrive pas trop à me concentrer dessus.

- Je vois ça ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de se rendre compte de la portée de sa remarque et de rougir violemment. Enfin je veux dire…

- Je sais ce que vous vouliez dire, la coupa-t-il. Vous avez de la chance que j'aie déjà des piles de dossiers à remplir, vous évitez de justesse un rapport pour insubordination là !

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire à la plaisanterie de son supérieur. Un silence confortable s'installa entre les deux militaires, qui savouraient le calme après ces quelques journées éprouvantes.

Jack releva les yeux sur Sam qui relisait son rapport à la recherche d'une éventuelle erreur. La mission de SG1 avait peut-être été un échec, mais elle lui avait au moins permis de prendre de l'assurance quant à ses capacités de commandement. Il la sentait plus confiante, plus sereine. Il avait toujours su qu'elle ferait un bon leader, c'était une bonne chose qu'elle aussi en ait pris conscience.

Un grondement sourd vint soudain troubler le silence de la pièce et la jeune femme tourna vivement les yeux vers son supérieur. Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre et eut un léger rire.

- Je ne me souvenais plus si j'avais eu le temps de manger, dit-il malicieusement, apparemment ce n'est pas le cas. Mon estomac semble plus au courant que moi…

Elle lui sourit franchement et referma son dossier.

- Je n'ai pas dîné non plus, avoua-t-elle. Peut-être que nous pourrions aller faire un tour au mess voir s'il reste de la nourriture ?

- Vous avez toujours eu d'excellentes initiatives Colonel ! Donnez-moi ça, rajouta-t-il en tendant la main vers le rapport, vous l'avez assez relu. Allons donc tester si le repas de ce soir était comestible.

Il se leva avec le dossier et le jeta plus qu'il ne le posa sur sa table de travail. Puis il se dirigea vers la porte et suivit Sam qui venait de prendre le chemin de la cafétéria. Il était presque minuit et il savait que le mess serait sûrement fermé. Mais certains cuisiniers étaient peut-être encore de service. Et au pire, il avait accès à _toute_ la base, même si voler la nourriture du SGC n'était pas vraiment compris dans son contrat ! Dîner ici était de toute façon une meilleure idée que rentrer chez lui, cela lui éviterait de manger n'importe quoi ce soir. C'est à dire avec le contenu du placard gauche au dessus de l'évier. Et puis les petits moments qu'il passait avec sa subordonnée, sans qu'aucune tension ne vienne polluer l'atmosphère, étaient suffisamment rares pour qu'il les savoure.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils atteignaient le mess, complètement vide à cette heure-ci. Les portes du réfectoire étaient encore ouvertes mais les lumières étaient éteintes et aucun bruit ne parvenait des cuisines.

- Hum, Carter, il semblerait que nous ayons dépassé le couvre-feu…

- J'en ai bien peur. Vous pensez qu'on peut…

- Aller fouiner dans les cuisines ? demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil. Normalement j'éviterais mais je crois que nous allons faire une exception et invoquer le privilège du général !

Ils slalomèrent entre les tables vides et atteignirent l'arrière salle où étaient préparés les repas. Jack se mit à la recherche d'un interrupteur mais tâtonna en vain dans la pièce sombre.

- Rhaaaaaa ! grogna-t-il avec agacement, c'est pas vrai ! Carter, vous ne savez pas où est ce fichu truc ?

L'absence de réponse le fit se retourner, et scrutant des yeux la pénombre dans laquelle il se trouvait, il dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il était seul dans les cuisines. Où avait-elle bien pu passer ?

Il aperçut soudain la clarté d'une lampe de poche qui se dirigeait vers lui. Elle avait dû retourner en arrière pour en emprunter une au poste de garde à côté du mess.

- J'ai l'impression d'être un cambrioleur, rigola-t-elle. Cela donne un petit parfum d'interdit, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- J'espère surtout que vous avez pensé à une épingle à cheveux, nous allons peut-être devoir forcer le frigo…

Elle pouffa légèrement et s'attela à sa tâche.

Il savait qu'ils auraient pu mieux chercher l'interrupteur. Ils auraient aussi pu choisir d'aller dîner à l'extérieur. Mais manifestement, fouiller la pièce à l'aide d'une lampe de poche était plus amusant. Jack n'était pas à un enfantillage près, il avait toujours adoré ça et en jouait même. Une façon d'échapper au sérieux qu'imposait ses responsabilités. Par contre, c'était plus étonnant de sa part à elle. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé se retrouver un jour dans des cuisines éteintes à la recherche de nourriture avec son second. Tout le monde garde une part d'enfance enfouie en lui, cette curiosité, ce goût pour l'interdit. Et Samantha Carter était vraisemblablement en train de redécouvrir cela ce soir. Malgré la pénombre, il arrivait à imaginer son expression, ce sourire en coin de gamine qui est en train de faire une bêtise. La lampe dans une main, elle avait entrepris d'ouvrir un par un les placards qui se trouvaient à côté des grands fourneaux. Un peu en arrière, il se contentait de la regarder mettre son nez dans tous ces endroits qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui revêtaient de ce fait un habit de mystère.

- Ahaaa ! triompha-t-elle soudain.

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire victorieux, un paquet de Twix entre les doigts.

- J'ignorais que cela faisait partie des budgets que je signais, remarqua-t-il en levant un sourcil.

- C'est peut-être la réserve personnelle du chef, répondit-elle sur un ton de conspirateur. En tout cas, ce placard-là m'a l'air bien rempli…

Debout sur la pointe des pieds, la lampe coincé entre ses dents, elle fouillait maintenant le placard à deux mains, sortant peu à peu les denrées qui se trouvaient là. Autrement dit des sucreries. Des paquets entiers de Twix, Bounty, Mars et autres. Et des Kinder Délice.

Merde.

- Bon, Carter, reprit-il, c'est bien joli toutes ces choses mais on ne va quand même pas dîner de ça !

Elle leva les yeux sur lui et il lut dans son regard qu'elle avait vraiment pensé les manger. Qu'elle en avait toujours l'intention d'ailleurs…

- Et si c'est la réserve personnelle du chef, il va vous en vouloir, tenta-t-il.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et le regarda d'un air suppliant. Hors de question qu'il craque ! Cela serait trop facile. Par contre, il valait mieux qu'elle se décourage vite parce que lui ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Et ça ne serait pas parce qu'elle aurait réussi à l'attendrir !

Non, il devait résister. Ne pas penser à ce qui se trouvait entre les Mars et le paquet de M&M's. C'était mauvais pour lui. Mauvais pour son cholestérol. Mauvais pour sa silhouette. Et mauvais pour son ego. Il avait choisi de changer quelque chose dans sa vie à la place, peu importait ce qui se trouvait sur cette table. De toute façon, vu que la lampe de poche n'était pas braquée dessus, il pouvait très bien l'ignorer. Il avait assez de volonté et il allait se concentrer pour trouver une idée afin de mener son projet à bien. C'était pathétique de craquer ainsi, il était un dur que diable ! Juré, à partir de cet instant, il ne mangerait plus aucun de ces gâteaux. C'était fini, celui qu'il avait englouti trois-quarts d'heure auparavant était le dernier.

Et comme si elle sentait le combat qui se livrait dans la tête de son compagnon, elle avait avancé sa main vers ses trouvailles, le défiant presque de l'arrêter. S'il n'avait pas été aussi occupé à résister à la tentation, il aurait pu s'interroger sur ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, c'est à dire voler de la nourriture la nuit dans les cuisines éteintes du SGC. Pas vraiment le genre de situation qu'il vivait chaque jour. Mais c'était trop tard, il le savait. Il ne distinguait plus que la main de Sam qui avait commencé d'ouvrir le paquet de Kinder – comme par hasard. Et tout ce qu'il se sentait capable de faire, c'était de serrer les dents.

- Allez mon général, juste un. Certains paquets sont ouverts, personne ne s'en apercevra… Et on pourra toujours manger une salade après !

Elle le faisait exprès, forcément. Surtout pour évoquer la salade ensuite !

- Je ne vais pas me laisser tenter seule ! renchérit-elle d'une voix boudeuse. Et je sais que vous aimez ça…

Le diable incarné, voilà ce qu'elle était ! Elle avait braqué la lampe sur le paquet de gâteaux et il ne parvenait qu'à distinguer sa silhouette dans la pénombre, devinant sans aucune difficulté la moue qu'elle arborait. Est-ce qu'elle était au courant et qu'elle avait décidé de le torturer ?

- Mon général…

Sa voix était comme un filet de sucre chaud, du miel qui s'écoulait voluptueusement de sa bouche. Un dangereux appel. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'y goûter.

Mais il ne devait pas. Non, il était résistant, il ne craquerait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit de rompre ce pacte qu'il avait fait avec lui-même. Il était beaucoup plus fort que l'attrait du Kinder Délice. Il allait refuser la tentation, trouver une fois pour toute un moyen de chambouler sa vie et l'enfer serait définitivement écarté. La perspective de peser cent kilos aussi d'ailleurs.

Même si la proposition de son second était tentante. Même s'il avait envie de ce biscuit. Désespérément envie…

Non, il serait tel Ulysse face aux sirènes. Stoïque.

Elle avait ouvert l'emballage et approchait maintenant la génoise chocolatée de ses lèvres. Si ce n'était pas intentionnel de sa part, c'est qu'il était maudit. Il aurait dû se détourner, voire même quitter la pièce en courant. Ne pas retomber dans ce vice. Seulement voilà, il n'arrivait même pas à détacher ses yeux des dents blanches de Sam qui s'apprêtaient à mordre dans la couche de chocolat.

Bon sang, Ulysse au moins avait eu des cordes pour s'empêcher de sauter à la mer ! Lui n'avait que sa volonté qui faiblissait de seconde en seconde. Et la certitude que sa tocade passerait au moment où sa vie prendrait un nouveau tournant.

Il allait craquer, ce n'était qu'une histoire de temps. De secondes même. Il le sentait, c'était comme un cri au fond de lui qui réclamait de pouvoir mordre dans ce gâteau. S'il ne trouvait pas un moyen rapidement, il allait…

Dans un grognement sourd, Jack O'Neill fondit sur sa subordonnée et avant qu'elle n'ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, il lui arracha le gâteau des mains.

* * *

- Je commence à m'inquiéter Teal'c, cela va finir par se savoir et même se voir…

Le jaffa leva un sourcil d'incompréhension qui fit soupirer Daniel.

- Je veux dire, reprit le jeune archéologue, tout le monde a vu ce qu'il tentait de cacher sous son bureau. Je ne sais pas si…

- Pensez-vous qu'O'Neill soit dérangé ? demanda calmement son ami.

Daniel s'étrangla presque avec son café.

- Nooon ! s'exclama-t-il. Enfin… Je pense qu'il nous cache quelque chose.

Teal'c se contenta de soulever à nouveau son sourcil.

- Et je crois que Sam le couvre, avoua l'archéologue en se mordant la lèvre. J'ai voulu lui en parler et elle a bafouillé une excuse pour s'éclipser et couper court à la conversation. Et puis vous connaissez Jack, inutile de lui demander directement de quoi il retourne !

- Ce n'est peut-être qu'une passade Daniel Jackson.

Le jeune homme remonta nerveusement ses lunettes et soupira. Puis il se pencha vers le Jaffa :

- Je suis passé chez lui hier après-midi, chuchota-t-il. Il n'était pas là mais j'ai quand même regardé par la fenêtre pour m'en assurer. Le sol de son salon en était jonché…

- En effet, le cas d'O'Neill semble pathologique, constata Teal'c.

- Je n'irais pas jusque là, répondit son ami sur un ton légèrement anxieux. Mais je me pose quelques questions. Cela doit signifier quelque chose, pourquoi se serait-il soudain mis à ce genre… d'activité ?

Seul le silence du Jaffa lui répondit et Daniel avala nerveusement une gorgée de café. Puis il reprit la parole.

- Enfin Teal'c, il a l'air plus heureux que jamais pourtant ! Vous croyez que c'est lié ?

- Si le Colonel Carter est effectivement au courant et qu'elle ne semble pas s'inquiéter, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions nous soucier des pratiques étranges d'O'Neill, répondit posément le guerrier.

Daniel sembla réfléchir à la situation et soupira à nouveau. Après tout, son ami avait raison, Sam semblait savoir la raison du comportement suspect de Jack mais elle n'avait pas cru utile de leur en parler. Même si elle protégeait un secret comme il le pensait, cela ne signifiait pas forcément qu'il doive s'inquiéter. Il y avait forcément une explication logique et il la saurait quand ses amis décideraient de lui en faire part.

- Mais tout de même, maugréa-t-il, je trouve cela bizarre. Non, c'est vrai quoi, vous en connaissez beaucoup des militaires qui font des puzzles pendant leurs heures de service ?

**Fin !**

J'adore les feed-backs vous savez ? Euh, à la réflexion, j'ai tellement honte que ça ne vaut peut-être pas la peine…


End file.
